On the Horizon
by jessmerrick
Summary: Crossover with Higher Ground. [I'm re-writing this completely.]
1. Arrivals

--- Mount Horizon High School, 1st October ---  
  
"Peter, you wanted me hun?" Sophie Scarbrow asked her husband of two months, as she stood with him in the entrance hall of Mount Horizon High School.  
"Yes, I have a new Cliffhanger for you, to replace Katherine," he replied, watching as a silver car rolled up.  
"Finally. It's been three months." Sophie smiled.  
"Trackers and Ridgerunners are full now, so you get another Cliffhanger." Peter nodded.  
"So who am I getting?" Sophie asked.  
"A new girl, Cassandra. Sixteen years old." Peter handed her the file, which was unusually thin.  
"Not Kim's sister?" Sophie checked.  
"No. Thank God," Peter replied, shaking his head gladly.  
"Yeah, Kim's bad enough. Thank God she's not one of mine," Soph laughed, relieved. "I shouldn't say that."  
"Its true though," Peter winked. Sophie opened up the file and scanned the page. "Wow. Quite thin for someone at Horizon."  
"Isn't it? This home, that home, then when she hits eleven, truck loads of information," Peter said, turning the page. "See?"  
"Oh well.here we go," Soph shrugged, watching as a man and a woman got out of the car and closed the doors. The man then opened the trunk and took out two cases. Roger Claypool walked past Peter and Sophie and took them off him, taking them to be searched. The woman opened the back door and leaned down.  
  
"Cassandra, we're here," she repeated, again. She stepped back and the girl slowly got out. She slammed the door.  
"So, like, we're here Sam, so why don't you just go. Dump me in this freak school and be done with it!" Cassandra yelled. "Can't believe my own 'mother' would cart me off to jail and not even have the guts to bring me to the door."  
"Cassy, sweetheart, you know how hard this is for Janet. She couldn't take the time off, Daniel is really sick and she needs to look after him. Its really hard for her," Sam, her 'aunt,' told her, stroking her hair.  
"Oh yeah, it's hard to be the one who isn't sent away!" Cassandra laughed bitterly.  
"It's hard Cassy, it's very hard. For me and Sam too," Jack told her, seeing the hurt in Sam's eyes.  
"Get lost Sam, get lost! Both of you!" Cassy snapped, moving Sam's arm off of her.  
Sam stood there for a moment, staring at the girl she had rescued, a little over five years ago. She was an almost entirely different person. At fourteen, she had totally changed, as teenagers do, but when she was let go after her ordeal, she changed again. She'd gone from a lovely, quiet little girl to a cold, angry bitch. And no one liked the new Cassandra.  
Jack loved Cassy dearly, but she was out of control. He had had enough, so had Janet, and so one day he pulled some strings and they enrolled her in Horizon.  
In the blink of an eye, he clicked back in to Colonel mode. "Cassandra Marie Frasier! How dare you!" He fumed. He paused for a second, calming down. "This is for you. We love you and we want you back."  
  
"But.I'm right here!" Cassy cried.  
"No you aren't. Not our Cassy," Jack replied. "Don't blame Sam or your mom, or me for this. We're trying to help you, we've tried other things, and you've just thrown it back in our faces. You're here because of you. Not us. So don't you dare."  
Sophie and Peter remained where they were through this conversation, although they could hear most of it. "Two Goths in my group now." Sophie noticed. Sam and Jack walked over to them, leaving Cassy to sulk.  
"Mr Scarbrow? I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is my second, Major Sam Carter." Jack introduced them, shaking hands. "I'm afraid Janet couldn't make it. She had to take care of a colleague and she couldn't leave."  
"Peter, please. This is Sophie, my wife, she'll be taking care of Cassandra. I do spend a lot of time with the group, but Soph is her group's counsellor," Scarbrow explained.  
"Air Force, I hear. Which area?" Sophie wondered. There was something charming about this man, she noticed.  
"The boring, dull, grey walled, classified area," Jack smiled.  
"I see. You're her godparents?" Sophie checked.  
"Yes, she calls us aunt and uncle though. We were very close, until she changed," Sam replied.  
"Well.Soph will take Cassandra off to do her admit, search and medical. Then she'll be introduced to her group." Peter paused as Cassy walked up, moodily. Her arms were folded and she did not look happy. ".the Cliffhangers. Hi Cassandra. I'm Peter, this is Sophie."  
"Cliffhangers? Does that mean I'm gonna want to hang myself off a cliff? Because that sounds pretty good right now," Cassy mumbled.  
"I'm sorry." Sam began.  
"No, it's a common reaction Major. If you would like to follow me, I'll get someone to give you a tour of the school and then we'll have a chat," Peter told Sam and Jack. They nodded.  
"Bye Cass, good luck," Sam said, kissing her on the forehead. They followed Peter in to the building, leaving Cassandra to stare at Sophie.  
"Come on then, lets get you settled in," Sophie said cheerily, taking her down to the admit room. "You need to take out any piercings please," she added, once they had arrived.  
She leads her in to a small room containing a bed, a chair and a table. Cass sat down as Soph closed the door and began to look through her luggage. "You're safe here." She began to recite the newbie speech.  
  
Peter spotted Jessica Merrick, a fourteen year old Tracker, passing by, and waved her down.  
"Hey Peter, whats up?" Jess asked. Sam noticed how similar she looked, how similar to Merrin. She could tell Jack was thinking it too.  
"Could you give Colonel O'Neill and the Major here a tour please?" Peter requested, knowing that Jess was probably his most sensible and perky student.  
"Sure. Hi, I'm Jessica Merrick. I've been at Horizon for about a year now. If you'll come this way." She beamed, taking them off.  
"So Jessica," Sam began, five minutes later, "do you like it here?"  
"Like it? I love it here. Not everyone does, but I do. My alternatives are a lot worse, and I feel really safe here. I'm lucky to be here, with Peter and Heather, my counsellor. They're such good people. Sophie too." They could tell Jess was being 100% honest.  
  
Juliette Waybourne crashed down on the couch, next to her boyfriend Auggie. She curled up on the sofa, resting her head on his chest. The Cliffhangers were slowly gathering in the lodge.  
Daisy was in deep concentration as she battled Ezra at chess. It wasn't really her game, but frankly, it was anyone's game when they were playing with him. She was bored, and Ezra was bad at it, so she'd agreed to one game. Ezra loved chess. It made her wonder why, when even a total beginner, namely she, could beat him.  
Scott Barringer and Shelby Merrick were whispering in the corner. He was sat in the armchair, Shel on his lap.  
"Get a room," Juliette rolled her eyes. She looked around the room, seeing who was missing. Just David now. And right on time, Dave Ruxon strolled in, clad in his gym kit, pouring with sweat. "Now we're all here."  
"Why are we all here? I was actually beating Justin, from the Ridgerunners! Beating!" David complained. He grabbed Ezra's soda and took a slurp. He was about to put it back when Ezra shook his head and told him to keep it.  
"I don't want your germs. But please hide it before Sophie comes. Cola is a rare delivery here! Do you know what I had to do to get that!" Ezra moaned. David screwed the lid on and put it in his back pocket.  
"Newbie, I think." Jules grinned. "Girl, I hope."  
"Make sense, we are a girl short," Daisy contributed, planning her next move.  
"Yep, looks like a girl to me!" David nodded, as he watched a piercing and gothic make up free Cassandra walk up. "One hell of a girl."  
"Holy shmoly!" Ezra exclaimed, standing up.  
"Cliffhangers, this is Cassandra Frasier," Sophie introduced her. Juliette jumped up.  
"Hi Cassandra. I'm Juliette, and this is my boyfriend Auggie - Augusto Ciceros." She said perkily. "Is it Cassie with an ie or Cassy with a y?"  
"With a y," Cass replied shortly.  
"Hola," Aug said coolly.  
"Shelby," Merrick offered, also coolly.  
Scott raised his hand in a small wave, "Hey. I'm Scott."  
David circled her, grinning. "Cassy, Cassy, whats up Cassy?"  
"The sky?" Cassy said sarcastically.  
"I'll leave you guys to it. Daisy, it's your turn to buddy." Sophie announced, as she left.  
Daisy grunted and stood up, walking over to Cassy. "Hi. I'm Daisy Graves."  
"Lipenowski," Ezra corrected her.  
"Graves," she insisted.  
"Whos this drooling idiot then?" Cassy asked.  
"Ezra. And the other, who is sweating all over the floor would be David Ruxon." Daisy laughed. She had the feeling she might like Cassy. "Come on, I'll show you the dorm."  
  
"Freakfest," Cass mumbled. Daisy snorted.  
"Yup. But you're one of them now, Cassandra. I think you'll find, except for Dave, we're all good freaks." Daisy pointed to Cass's bed, next to Juliette's. It was already made up and her luggage was sat beside it. She miserably started to unpack. "Watch out for Juliette," Daisy warned.  
"Why?"  
"She's little miss perky and princess barf-a-lot all in one. Hey, that's not you is it?" Dais checked, noticing how thin Cassy was.  
"No, no. Nothing like that. And I don't want to talk about it," Cass sighed.  
"Hey, fine with me, but you'll have to at some point. That's all we talk about." Daisy fell back on to her bed, picking up her book.  
"So whats everyones deals?"  
"I was a goth. My parents were alcoholics and my dad was verbally abusive. It turned physical and I hit him with a golf club." Daisy smiled. "Oh, the memories."  
"Sorry."  
"Whatever. Shelby and her sister Jess were abused by their stepfather. Shelby ran away and was on the streets for a while. They found her and bought her here. Then about five months after Shel came, Jess ran away and came here. It's a very long story, I'm sure you'll hear it some time." Daisy recalled. "Scott's step mom abused him; David has Attention Deficit and likes drugs. Almost killed a kid."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah. Auggie was in a gang. Drugs too. And, he's dyslexic. What a deal. Ezra was adopted to save a marriage. Didn't work, he was in the middle and turned to drugs. They used him as ammo against each other, and finally, Juliette's mom is so pressuring and evil that Juliette ended up as a bulimic cutter." Daisy finished. "And that's our little gang."  
"That is so messed up. I should fit right in," Cass thought. She  
disappeared in to the en-suite bathroom and Shelby and Juliette  
entered and sat down on Daisy's bed.  
"What do you think?" Asked Shelby, in a whisper.  
"She's my kinda girl," Daisy replied. "Definitely. Grim tone. Semi- Gothness."  
"She seems nice," Juliette smiled.  
"You said that about Amanda, and she turned out to be a reporter. I prefer to wait a week or two before I decide. Not an hour." Shelby frowned, staring at Jules as she made some hanging space for the newbie.  
"What?" Juliette snapped.  
"Don't flatter yourself Queenie. I wasn't staring at you, I was thinking." Shelby rolled her eyes. "I'm worried about Jess. She was trying to talk to me earlier. I hope she's ok. God."  
"I got the stress vibe," Daisy assured her.  
Cassandra emerged from the bathroom to find her three fellow 'inmates' watching her.  
"So where's the tv?" She asked.  
"She's joking right?" Shelby asked Daisy.  
"I don't think she is," Juliette replied to Shelby.  
"Come on Cassandra, we're at a 'lockdown facility for profoundly dysfunctional adolescents' and you think we have a tv?" Shelby laughed.  
  
"Hey," Ezra greeted their newest recruit as she entered the dining hall. She grabbed a tray and joined him in the line. She was given a plate of pasta, a salad, and a glass, rather, beaker of orange juice.  
"Hey any glasses round here?" she shouted.  
"What do you think?" Shelby frowned. "People like Queenie around there is no chance."  
"God I'm sixteen years old, not eleven," Cassy grumbled. Ezra gave her a sympathetic smile and led her over to their usual table. She ended up sitting between Ezra and David.  
"So, Cassy, do you like to party?" David whispered in her ear.  
"Of course I do David. But it wouldn't be with you," she responded.  
"I like feisty women. You like guys Cassy?" he whispered.  
"No. I'm gay," she replied with a grin. She then turned to Ezra and shook her head. He sighed with relief. "So Ezra right? AKA Drooling Idiot. Sorry about that. Had to make the right impression. I'm not putting up with anyone's crap. I've been in homes, I know how you play."  
"You can call me anything," Ezra stuttered.  
'He had been in love with me,' Daisy thought. 'He should be happy. I did turn him down. But Cassy? She's a little bit.wild for him.'  
"You got a girlfriend?" Cass asked Ezra. He glanced at Daisy.  
"No," he replied. "Why?"  
"Oh, no reason," she grinned. "So what happens tomorrow?"  
"Monday.up at seven, breakfast at half past. Form at eight and then double English, break, double art, lunch and double science. Then group," Juliette recalled.  
"Whoa, that's a lot. We did five lessons at my old school."  
"Sevens not so bad. Only fifty minutes per class. Not an hour. And group is half an hour," Daisy explained.  
"That's a little better," Cass sighed.  
  
"Peter could you come? Juliette won't eat dinner," Daisy reported.  
"Yep, be there in a minute," Peter nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"Eww! Gross, gross, gross! And did I mention the gross!" Jess exclaimed upon arrival in the Cliffhanger's girls dorm, to find Shelby and Scott making out on Shel's bed.  
"Hey Jess," Shelby said, getting up. She hugged her little sister. "Don't tell anyone I did that."  
"I won't. Hey, I got to show these two soldiers around today. Aunt and Uncle of a newbie. Carrie? Kaylee?" Jess told them excitedly.  
"Cassy. Cassy with a y. She's one of ours," Shelby nodded.  
"What's she like?" Jess wondered, sitting on Daisy's bed.  
"She seems ok," Scott replied. "Hot." Shelby glared at him. "Not as hot as Shelby though."  
"Oh good save," Shel rolled her eyes.  
"Where is she?"  
"Oh so you didn't come to see me then?" Shelby accused jokingly.  
"You were clearly busy with Scott. I won't keep you," Jess shook her head.  
"I don't know where she is. Sorry," Shel replied, lying back down next to Scott.  
"Careful, Sophie's on the prowl," Jess warned.  
"Blinds are closed. I'm ill, having a sleep," Shel laughed.  
"You actually told her that? She'll come check on you," Jess raised her eyebrows.  
"No. I asked her not to, I'm going to lie down in the quiet."  
"Bye."  
  
--- Mount Horizon High School, 10th October ---  
  
Cassy emerged from the bathroom in a small nightie with turquoise cycling shorts underneath. She crashed down on her bed, exhausted. Shelby, she noticed, was absent from the dorm. Juliette was smiling as she wrote in her diary and Daisy was actually going to get a fairly early night.  
"Night," Daisy said, turning off her lamp.  
"I'll leave my light on for Shelby. Wouldn't want her to trip and die," Jules said, putting her pen down. She locked her fluffy pink diary and put it under the bed. "Cassy?" She whispered.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. She had been watching the newbie, watching her when she didn't know. When she thought no one was looking. When her face fell. And that was saying something, as she wasn't doing a whole lot of the smiling.  
"I was awful to my family. I feel bad for saying it, but, it's like." Cassy paused, trying to find the words.  
"Like you still feel it, still mean it?" Jules finished her sentence for her.  
"Exactly," Cassy nodded, surprised to hear Juliette say that.  
"Been there. Done that," Jules told her honestly. "When things are bad, we act out. Sometimes rightly, sometimes not."  
"So Peter and Sophie's lectures do pay off. Wow. I'd better start listening," Cass grinned. "So what's this about an assault course?" She asked, eager to change the subject.  
"Oh its one of Peter's methods of teaching us something. This one won't be too bad. Be glad you weren't here for our solos. Oh wait, you'll do yours soon. Poor you," Jules was about to explain when Shelby crept in and quickly changed in to her pyjamas.  
"Has Sophie been yet?" She whispered.  
"Yes," Juliette said, just to see what Shelby would do. Shelby laughed, knowing Jules was lying. "No, you're safe. Have fun with Scott?" she asked nosily.  
"Yes, thank you Juliette. Shame we couldn't have had longer but Sophie patrols at 10.30." Shelby replied, diving in to bed. Just in time as well, Sophie opened the door and came ín.  
"One, two, three and four. Good. Night girls. Cassy, you set?" Sophie asked.  
"Yeh but could I make a call tomorrow, please?" Cass asked.  
"Oh I should think so," she winked. "I'll add you to the list. Go to the office at half four."  
"Thanks. Who are you going to call?"  
"My alcoholic heroin addict boyfriend Jason," Cassy laughed. "Sam or maybe Jack."  
"O'Neill?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, get some sleep guys," Sophie ordered.  
"We're trying to," Daisy mumbled, turning over.  
"Night."  
  
"Hey, Sophie said I can make a call? Cassy Frasier, of Cliffhanger fame," she joked.  
"Cassy." The girl on reception duty, Ellie, searched the list. "Right. Use the phone through there."  
"Thanks," Cass nodded, going in to the little office. She sat down and dialled. A voice answered, but Cassy froze. "Sam? S-sam? Its me. Cassy." She winced, expecting a bad reaction. She could hear voices in the background. Of course, it was Daniel's birthday party.  
  
(Jacks Patio and Horizon)  
  
"Who is it Sam?" Jack asked, passing her a beer.  
"Cassandra." Sam replied. "Actually, it's loud in here. Why don't I take this outside?" Jack took her outside and Janet came too. Jan went to grab the phone, but Jack stopped her.  
"Hi." Cassy paused.  
"Cass, are you okay?" Sam asked, rather nervous herself.  
"I wanted to apologise. I was really unfair to you..." Cass began.  
"You're forgiven. Old news," Sam replied, but Cassandra wasn't sure she was.  
"I wanted to let you know I'm okay here."  
"They're treating you okay?" Sam checked.  
"Yes. I.I think you're right. About Horizon. The Cliffhangers are all really nice, and there is a Tracker called Jessica and she's like my best friend. She, Juliette and Daisy are really cool. Shelby's cool too," Cassandra said, but she still wished she was in Colorado Springs with them.  
"Oh we met a Jessica. She was really nice. Pretty girl, reminded us of an O.W. girl called Merrin," Sam replied. "The boys being okay?"  
  
"Yeh. David keeps flirting and I think Ezra has a crush. They're all good guys really. Daisy was a goth, and she's really cool. We're so alike. Shelby is Jess's sister. She's okay. And Juliette, she's perky, but nice." Cassy smiled sadly.  
"Good. Work easy?" Sam guessed.  
"Fairly." Sam was a genius, so Cass had always worked extra hard to be like her. "How are you?"  
"I'm okay. Broke my leg badly a few days ago. So I'm staying with the Colonel for a while." Sam took a sip of her beer. "So I'm in a wheel chair. But it's fine."  
"Ooooh," Cassy teased.  
"No, I'm staying in the guest room Cassandra. Don't be silly. Your mother is at work and SG-1's on stand down for a few weeks so it worked out best," Sam laughed.  
"Wow. Give my love to Teal'C. I miss our water gun fights. How is he? I know he's a bit phone shy so I won't ask for him," Cassy said.  
"Phone shy? Word shy!" Sam grinned. "He's doing great. Haven't seen much of him this past month - he's been doing a lot of work with the rebel alliance."  
"Cool."  
"Is there anything you need?" Sam asked before she went. Sam missed Cass, she had rescued her and had wanted to adopt her. Her job didn't allow for children though. It was too dangerous and she was never home.  
"Could do with more clothes. Half outdoor half indoor please," Cass replied, perking up a little.  
"No problem. Call me any time, okay? You have my cell and my home phone right?" She checked.  
"Yes and Jack's. Your home won't be much good will it?" She replied.  
"No I guess it won't. Well, take care honey, and I'll see you soon. Bye," Sam handed the phone to Jack and updated Janet.  
"Hey sprout," Jack greeted.  
"Hi Jack. Do you like having Sam live with you?" Cass asked cheekily. She knew they loved each other. She knew they knew that it couldn't happen though.  
"Yes.its cosy. Way too much girl stuff - who knew our Sam used five types of bubble bath? No, it's nice to have some company. Nice, good old friendly company," Jack replied, making it clear.  
"Killing you, huh?" Cass knew.  
"In a word, yes," Jack whispered. "Daniel is calling me in. I'm on food duty. I'll talk to you soon. Take care," he said, passing the phone to Janet. Sam stayed with her and Jack went off to help Dan.  
"Cassandra, baby?" Janet started. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"  
  
(Back to Horizon)  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I have to go. My time is up," Cass lied, hanging up the phone. She couldn't handle it, not yet. Janet was lovely, but she could be pressuring. She just sat there for a while. There was a knock on the door and Peter entered.  
"I just need a file," he said, searching the shelves.  
"It's okay. I'm done," Cassy sighed.  
"You alright?"  
"Yes."  
"You don't look it."  
"I talked to Sam, and Jack. But he put Janet - Mom on and I told her I had to go. I couldn't deal." Cassy shook her head angrily.  
"I'm sure she knows how hard it is for you."  
  
"Hey Cassy, I was wondering, umm, would you.go out with me?" Ezra asked, sweating. Cass could see he how nervous he was, ready for rejection.  
"Sure Ezra," she beamed. "Took you long enough," she teased.  
"You look lovely when you smile. Shame you don't do it more often," he complimented.  
"You know as well as anyone, messed up teens find it hard to laugh and smile," she replied, trying to ignore the compliment.  
"Do.do you mind if I."  
"Kiss me?" Cassy said, leaning in and kissing him.  
"Wow."  
"Goodnight," she smiled, feeling him watching her as she walked off. She grinned.  
  
Cass just managed to get in to bed before Soph appeared. Once she was gone, she went straight to sleep - something she'd been dreading.  
  
~/~  
  
Cassandra Frasier was humming happily to herself as she walked home. She had her hair in a plait and she was wearing hipsters and an orange crop top. It was a lovely spring day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. She turned around to see a black jeep. She didn't think anything of it and carried on walking. She went down a couple more streets and saw it was still following her. She speeded up, taking a few shortcuts, but when she emerged from the walkway, it was there. She took her cell phone out of her pocket, still walking, pretending like everything was normal. She said 'Sam' and her phone dialled. But Cassy reached a dead end, it was blocked. By men. "Hello?" Sam's voice echoed.  
"Help!" Cassy yelled as two men grabbed hold of her, a third taking her cell phone, hanging up and dropping it on to the floor. Sam had taught her self-defence, but it was useless. Six big men, altogether, against one, thin, five foot three-inch girl. They split in to two, one man shoving her in to the first black jeep. They bound her hands and gagged her.  
  
Darkness.  
  
~/~  
  
To be Continued. Feedback; welcomed. Flames; Aren't, no matter how bad you think it is/was. 


	2. Cliffhangers

On the Horizon  
Part 2: Cliffhangers  
  
Notes: This isn't really that exciting but its necessary to set the scene to tell a half decent story. Am I right? If you would like to submit your fan fiction to my new Higher Ground archive – coming very soon, let me know at sarah@gracepark.tk Thanks to my beta, Jen11. And I forgot to mention by Beta for chapter one, Hathor. Both ladies are very good writers!  
  
Cassy woke up in a cold sweat. Juliette was awake, facing her. "Are you okay?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, bad dream," Cassy kicked off the covers and went in to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror and sighing. She wiped her face with a dry flannel, and rested against the wall for a moment, and then slid down so that she was sitting on the floor. Juliette joined her on the carpet.  
  
"That isn't the first, is it?" Juliette knew.  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you tell Sophie? I mean, you've been here three weeks and you haven't opened up at all," Juliette suggested, worriedly. "It takes everyone different amounts of time but usually they take small steps, even tiny ones. Just let something out...more and more as time goes by. They let something go. Nearly everyone."  
  
"What can I say? Always been a late bloomer," Cass shrugged. Juliette rolled her eyes and then looked at Cassy seriously. "Okay...no, no. I can't. I just can't. Not yet."  
  
"Can you tell me?"  
  
"Thanks, but...I really can't. I'll tell someone when the time is ready, but..." She paused, just for a second, but Juliette was already finishing her sentence.  
  
"...This isn't the time. All right. But I'm here, remember that." Jules reminded her.  
  
"How could I forget?" She smiled, just slightly. "Thanks."  
  
"You need a good friend in this place. I haven't really had a good friend since Kate left. It's bad to say, but I'm glad you're here," Juliette admitted.  
  
"Ditto, but about you being here," Cass nodded. "I'm hearing a lot about Kate. She sounds pretty hard to live up to."  
  
"She had her moments; we all do. But she's a great person. I kept letting her down and it made me feel terrible. But she always gave me more chances. Most people would have thrown me away. Maybe that's the problem. People are too busy to help, too busy to care. These people here...they're rare."  
  
"If only there were more Peters, Rogers and Sophies in the world. It would be an all singing, hand holding, sensitive and...." She paused, "Very very scary world...." She realised, grinning.  
  
"Morning honey!" Ezra greeted his girlfriend merrily, as he walked in to the classroom. He was the happiest the guys had seen him in a while. He was normally bright and full of jokes, but they all knew it was an act. He was truly happy now, and they could tell, although not all of them realised why.  
  
"Honey? Cassandra, dear, please tell me he's deluded!" Shelby frowned in disgust.  
  
"Nope. I like Ezra. He's cute, funny, smart...." Cass replied, putting her arm around him.  
  
"Creepy..." Shelby added.  
  
"Slutty," Ezra grinned, looking at, and meaning Shelby. All of the Cliffhangers tried to hide their grins. Even Scott, Merrick's boyfriend, was smiling.  
  
Shelby ignored him, still looking disgusted. She looked Cassandra up and down, and then did the same for Ezra. "I don't get it. You, a Barbie type, and him, a circus act."  
  
"Okay, good morning Cliffhangers. This morning why don't we finish off our project introductions and move on to auto-biographies?" Sophie beamed, dumping a load of files onto her desk and wiping the previous day's information from the board.  
  
"You say we, and you also say it like we have a choice. You aren't going to be doing one, and we all know you're going to force us to do it," Daisy stated grimly.  
  
"Very true, Daisy. So why fight it if you have to do it?" Sophie replied, handing her a pink file folder. "You can store your work in these."  
  
"Can I get a black one please? Pink is not for me. It's for Juliette, or maybe David!" Daisy requested.  
  
"Hey!" David exclaimed, sitting up.  
  
"How's red? Or purple?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine, but I expect lots of colour inside," Sophie caved in, and swapped the folder. "Cassy?"  
  
"Umm, can I get the purple one? Next best thing to black." She shrugged.  
  
"Hey, how come she gets to choose?" Daisy protested.  
  
"She didn't reply to things that didn't need replies. Are you feeling all right Daisy? You're in a weird mood today." Soph noticed.  
  
"She's fine, wrong time that's all," Juliette informed her, trying to help.  
  
"Thank you so much for sharing that Juliette," Daisy glared.  
  
"Would you guys please be quiet before I put you on shuns for an hour?" Sophie threatened. They all shut up very quickly. She handed the folders out to them, without the colour debate. "Juliette – pink, Shelby – yellow, Cassy – purple, Ezra – green, David – blue, Scott – white, Auggie – brown. Keep your work safe. In fact, keep them on your shelf here. Now get going. You've just lost five minutes of your work time." Sophie sat down behind her desk and started to mark papers.  
  
An hour later, the group put their folders on the Cliffhanger shelf and headed off to their next lesson. Cassandra and Juliette were the last to reach the door. "Cassandra!" Sophie called. "May I have a word?"  
  
"Okay...Juliette can you tell the teacher I'll be there in a minute please?" Cass asked. Juliette nodded and left to go to Art.  
  
"What is it?" Cassy asked, perching on the desk, knowing full well you usually got in trouble. Sophie overlooked it.  
  
"I signed for two packages for you earlier," She informed her, clearing up her desk.  
  
"I'm a popular girl," Cass smiled.  
  
"They're from Samantha Carter. Even so, I need to be there when you open them and check the contents."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Sorry sweetie, but it's the rules," Sophie said, genuinely sympathetic. "Skip the beginning of Art. I'm leaving early today, and I'm free now. Let's go."  
  
"Fine with me," Cassy nodded, following Sophie out to her office. It was a silent walk. "Oh, my bellybutton is healing up nicely. Thanks for that. It's stopped oozing."  
  
"Thank the husband. I don't see how it can hurt. Well I do, but I wouldn't ban them outright. Unless there's like twenty-seven of them. One or two is okay with me," Sophie admitted. "Don't get me wrong though, try and get it back and I will kill you."  
  
After what seemed like ages, but was in fact only three minutes, they arrived in Sophie's office and closed the door. Two huge cardboard boxes were stacked in the corner. Sophie pulled the top one off and placed it beside the first.  
  
"Didn't open it already?" Cassy was surprised. They didn't allow any privacy.  
  
"Takes away some of the good of the surprise," she answered, cautiously handing her a knife to open the boxes.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't stab you. David, maybe. Or Shelby, but you! You're safe." Cassy laughed. Sophie paused for a minute, which worried Cass. "You actually believe I would?"  
  
"Judging by your class mates...are you surprised I'm cautious?" Sophie frowned. "Some of them are capable."  
  
"They're harmless. Except for David, I understand he beat the crap out of a kid. But other groups, yeah. I guess I can see what you mean," she said, shaking her head. She took the knife to the first box and opened it, and then the second. She smiled and handed it back to Sophie. "See. Not dead."  
  
"I noticed," Sophie laughed, putting the knife back in the drawer and locking it.  
  
"In the words of my beloved uncle Jack, 'let's see what's in box number A!' shall we?" Cassy opened the box and discovered it was full of clothes. "Wow. These are brand new. I didn't get stuff this nice when I was at home! I can't accept these can I?"  
  
"Your family obviously loves you very much. I could tell Sam and Jack did straight away. They obviously thought you deserved them," Scarbrow said, stating the obvious as she usually did. Cassandra picked up a note and read it in her head, and then aloud.  
  
Dear Cassandra,  
You couldn't come to the mall so we bought the mall for you! (Almost.) Seriously, we really miss you. We all send our love, and hope you're doing okay. We'll talk to you soon. Sam reckons this lot will do, but if there is  
anything else you need, just call. Our love always: Jack, Sam, Janet, Daniel, Murray, Walt, Sly, the entire staff of the base and last but not least, General Hammond - pardon me - George. Phew. Think that's everyone, you're more popular than me around here, kiddo! PS huge shout out from Mr  
Bonkers! Xxxx  
  
"Mr Bonkers? Is that a teacher or something? A teacher with a weird name?" Sophie wondered.  
  
"Mr Bonkers, is my lovely little cat that I miss like hell," Cass replied, finding a picture of him where the note had been.  
  
"Oh how sweet. I didn't think you were a cat type."  
  
"What just 'cause I'm a tom boyish sarcastic freak, I can't have a cat?" She exclaimed. She smiled and then continued, "I used to dress him up in little occult and goth outfits and give him highlights and spiky hair...."  
  
"Very funny," Sophie frowned – she also did a lot of frowning.  
  
"Ooookay," Cass frowned back, and took some of the clothes out of the box.  
  
"That's a long list of names as well. Spend a lot of time on the base? Anyone would think you worked there! Oh...I have to check the pockets of those clothes by the way..."  
  
"Can I look at them first?" Cassandra growled. "And I guess you could say I'm a regular at the base."  
  
"Fine. But I'm watching. Wow...I saw that top the other day. Its like $30 here." Sophie recalled.  
  
"Its that much everywhere. It's cool." She said as she pulled out a couple of pairs of jeans, combat gear which was obviously stolen from the base, and a few more new shirts. All in black except for one blue shirt reading 'Rock Star,' and the army gear.  
  
"That's more than enough clothes. You only really needed another pair of trousers." Sophie was surprised. Most kids got their old clothes.  
  
"I know!" Cass grinned. She put the picture of her cat into her book bag.  
  
"You have a wardrobe rivalling that of even Juliette's," Sophie laughed.  
  
"I think I do, except the less pink version."  
  
"What's in 'Box number B' then?" Sophie asked, looking at her watch.  
  
"You got somewhere you need to be?" Cass asked, hoping she didn't.  
  
"No, I'm okay for half an hour." Sophie decided, looking at the second box. "Go on then. Let's look in the second."  
  
"CDs...videotapes...and books. Oh they must be from Danny, the books I mean. A couple of these CDs must be from Walter Davis, he's my computer nerd. He's lovely. He loves the old rock music, like me! And tapes of Friends and The Simpsons from Sam and Jack! Jack is a Simpsons nut, he compares everything to them! I think he thinks of himself as Bart, troublesome. And he calls Uncle George, Homer," Sophie was smiling as she listened to Cassandra talking. She hadn't said this much to any of the staff yet. "Don't tell me Simpsons can be classified as 'hurtful!'"  
  
"No. We're not quite that bad. That's nice stuff, I'll start searching this stuff then you can take it and put it in the dorm. Back to class, you'll have plenty of time to unpack this evening," Sophie instructed, picking up a pair of purple jeans.  
  
"Cooly, thanks," Cass nodded.  
  
"What kind of music then?" Sophie inquired as she searched the VHS boxes.  
  
"Modern, punk and the classic rock. Basically anything from Zeppelin to Evanescence," she replied, grinning as she saw Linkin Park and Good Charlotte in the pile.  
  
"I'm going to have to take these, let Peter review them. We don't allow depressing music."  
  
"Rock isn't depressing. Even something with dark lyrics is a good thing if it helps you feel better, not worse, man!" Cass said, shaking her head.  
  
"It's not just rock, believe me. I like rock," Sophie replied. "You'll probably get GC back but I don't know about Linkin Park."  
  
"I can live with that. Oh god." She suddenly stopped dead.  
  
"What?"  
  
"August 5th, 5 years. That's why with the big fuss," Cassy replied grimly. She really missed her family now. Every year they would have a huge party at Jack's house to celebrate. It was like another birthday or Christmas.  
  
"Since they adopted you?" Sophie guessed.  
  
"Yes." 


	3. Review

On the Horizon  
  
Part 3: Review  
  
Cassandra Frasier emerged from the lodge and joined her 'inmates,' who were sat around the picnic tables on the lawn. She was clad in a camouflage jacket and trousers, with boots and a plain black t-shirt. Her hair was tied back in a neat French plait.  
  
"Hey Ez, looks like she's wearing the trousers in this relationship," David grinned. "Hey Cassy, you know my Dad is a General? I'm an army brat too."  
  
"Nope. You're just a brat Dave," She said as she sat between Ezra and Juliette, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Morning guys," The Scarbrows greeted the group.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for making us get out of bed at 8am on a Saturday, by the way. That was really nice of you," Shelby called out in her usual, sarcastic tone.  
  
"You're welcome," Sophie smiled, choosing to ignore the sarcasm. 'You pick a fight with Shelby and it will never end.' She knew she had to pick her battles. Mere attitude was nothing. "It won't take long. Then you can return to your oh so important lounging around in your pyjamas all day."  
  
"Hear it's a new sport it's that exciting," Peter mumbled, grinning.  
  
"It's just over the ridge guys, so lets get going," they lead the way, the group slowly and reluctantly following.  
  
"How can you afford to build an assault course when you almost went bust recently?" Shelby wondered.  
  
"Rope, wood, nets. Cheap material. Really...And it's going to be here for a while. It's like the high ropes course you did a few months ago. But better."  
  
"And not as high, I hope?" Shelby said, actually serious for a minute. She wasn't too keen on heights, and had walked away from the High Ropes. Of course, then, a little girl called Gracie had gone missing and Peter had made the whole school search for her, for some reason, and Shelby had been the one to find her, literally, Cliffhanging. She had to fetch her from the cliff and successfully bring her back down. Only Ezra knew she had saved Gracie. He had taken the praise, but only because Shelby had asked him too. Rather, threatened.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"I don't quite see what it teaches us. Except how to be extremely tired," Ezra shrugged.  
  
"Or competitive. You tell us not to be competitive," Auggie pointed out.  
  
"You need exercise. And it teaches that you can overcome anything, no matter how horrible it looks. For instance, Juliette, do you want to do this?" Peter asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you?" Peter asked.  
  
"Doubt it," She sighed.  
  
"We'll see, won't we," He said. He could see her panicking, and the others, except for Cassy, didn't look too thrilled. They weren't worried like she was, just not quite awake or willing. But Cassy didn't look at all bothered. "Cass, wanna go first?"  
  
"I guess," She nodded. "Time me."  
  
"Okay, but it is not a competition. Understand?" Sophie asked, clipboard, pen and stopwatch ready.  
  
"Whatever. Can I go?"  
  
"Yep. On three," Sophie nodded. Cass got herself ready and looked back at Soph. "One, two, three. Go."  
  
Cassy shot up the wall, abseiling down the other side in forty seconds flat. She ran through the tyres, and through the wire 'tunnel,' and up the net, across, and tumbled down the net, leaping on to the platform, then the monkey bars as gracefully as a gymnast. She jumped down on to the decking and climbed the ladder, up to the high platform, and zip lined down on to the crash mat. David watched carefully, knowing he had to do much better.  
  
"How did I do?" She asked, jumping to her feet and walking back over to Juliette and Ezra.  
  
"Way to go Cassy!" Juliette congratulated her, wishing she was as good as her new friend.  
  
"It was nothing. Done harder ones in my sleep."  
  
"You do this for fun?" Shelby frowned, giving her a look that said 'you are weird.'  
  
"I tag along sometimes with the guys when they do this back in Colorado. And paint balling too. For some reason, Uncle Murray loves it," she replied, not even out of breath.  
  
"Good...very good Cassandra. Two minutes fifty. No one has done it under three and a half," Peter grinned. He was in a very good mood today. Although, that was pretty normal. He usually was.  
  
Half an hour later, the Cliffhangers had all completed the course, except for Juliette. Cassandra, Auggie and Ezra in particular were cheering her on. Scott was also smiling at her as she looked in his direction. "Well done Juliette. See? That's what this teaches you. You didn't believe you could do that, did you? And look, you've done it."  
  
"Did you time me?" Juliette asked, beaming. She was really proud, and Peter didn't want to burst her bubble. He looked at Sophie but she nodded.  
  
"Three and a half. That's pretty good J," Sophie told her. Juliette squealed in excitement, hugging Peter and then Auggie.  
  
"Great. I'm very proud," Peter agreed. "You don't know what you can do until you try it."  
  
"Final scores?" Scott piped in, wondering if he'd beaten Auggie and David.  
  
"All right. They were all great scores. Juliette – 3.30, Shelby – 3.27, Daisy – 3.08, Ezra – 3, Auggie – 2.59, David – 2.56, Scott – 2.28, and finally Cassy – 2.25. I'm sad to announce you all stink so go and shower, now. Then the day is yours!" Peter announced. "Very good, all of you. As a whole group you beat the others by miles. Only the Ridgerunners came close."  
  
"How did you do that? You beat Scott who is like the uber-athlete!" Juliette asked on the way back to the dorm.  
  
"I have a lot of anger. I focus everything on what I'm doing. It's like a fuel. I also feel much better when I've done something like that."  
  
"I feel disgusting and dirty. I need first shower!" Shelby announced.  
  
"No showering is going to help that," Cassy teased, walking ahead with Juliette, who was smiling. Daisy however didn't find that so amusing. She had heard something they hadn't from Shelby.  
  
~/~  
  
"Every day in the shower, I stand there – every day, and I think to myself – what a waste, what a waste, because I'm never gonna get clean..."  
  
~/~  
  
"Shelby, Shelby, she doesn't know. If she knew, she wouldn't say that. She's not a bitch." Daisy reminded her, putting her arm around her. Shelby removed it.  
  
"You're sweaty, Graves. Get off of me."  
  
Cassandra took a quick shower and then changed in to her favourite black sweater and jeans, her plait still perfect. Five minutes later, she was off to see Ezra.  
  
Her search took her to the lodge, where he was sat talking with Scott. "Hey, sorry to steal him away, but..."  
  
"Trust me, you're doing me a favour here," Scott laughed. Ez stood up and grabbed her hand. She grinned and whispered something in to his ear. His smile grew and his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Cassandra Frasier!" Ezra exclaimed. "Hey, umm, Scott. Do you know if anyone's going out? Or using the equipment shed?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Peter, for one, is buried under a mountain of paperwork. I think they all are. Have fun," He smiled, shaking his head. Shelby arrived on the scene just in time to see them leave.  
  
"Where they off to in such a hurry?" She asked.  
  
"Shed."  
  
"Oh happy memories...wait...ewww. It'll be tainted now!" She sighed.  
  
"It's good Ezra has a girlfriend." Scott said, as Shelby fell down beside him.  
  
"I have to agree. Way to go germ, landing a girl like Cassandra. She's like...a seven!"  
  
"Eight," Scott replied, before jumping in again with "but you're hotter. She's nice, you're perfect."  
  
"Nice save. Wanna sneak down to the lake?" She asked, with the same look as Cassy had had in her eye moments before.  
  
"Not that I'm against the whole 'making out with a cute dysfunctional adolescent' thing," Ezra said, pulling away for a moment. "But, why would you be interested in me?"  
  
"Ezra. Shut up and kiss me," She commanded.  
  
"You're so sexy when you boss me around, dear," He replied before complying.  
  
"This is Cassandra Frasier's one month review. Thoughts, observations, comments?" Peter asked Sophie, Jeff and Roger, the senior staff members at Horizon. Frank had departed a while ago.  
  
"Yes. She's very popular. And strong – the assault course the other day..." Sophie began.  
  
"Okay, lets look at the sheet. (1) Is he/she in any danger here? If so is it more danger than at home?" Peter read.  
  
"No. She hasn't opened up at all, but she is safe here. I have no doubts," Sophie jumped in straight away.  
  
"She hasn't shown any signs at all," Jeff and Roger agreed. Peter nodded in agreement and scribbled some notes down.  
  
"Question (2) Is she a risk to herself or others here?" Peter continued, already knowing the answer. "No."  
  
"No, No more than Ezra or Juliette. And they are still here," His wife answered.  
  
"Number (3) Has she settled in? Would she benefit from leaving for moving groups? Does she have one good friend?" Peter read.  
  
"She and Juliette are really good friends. And Ezra. Daisy I think, as well. She seems to get on okay with the guys, maybe apart from David, but, it's David here," Sophie knew she shouldn't talk badly about David but he was so aggravating.  
  
"And one of my girls...Jessica Merrick," Roger noted. "She should stay where she is. She comes to me as another point of call. If we change it she might not feel she can turn to me or anyone else. She trusts me and wants me to be her 'Non-counselling counsellor.' I believe that's the term she used. Besides, I mean, why move house just because your friends are across the street?"  
  
"Agreed. She should stay with the Cliffhangers. Number (4) Is she making sufficient progress at Horizon, or will she in the near future?" Peter asked, he knew this would be a stumbling block. "She's not opening up, Sophie, you said it yourself."  
  
"So? It takes different times for all of them. You know that. It's seldom instant," Sophie replied firmly. "Shelby was here months before she told us about her step dad."  
  
"Then (5), what is the recommendation?"  
  
"Cassandra Frasier stays, in the same group, until she graduates or earlier but only if we see dramatic changes," Sophie decided.  
  
"Roger?"  
  
"Ditto," He nodded, sitting back. Jeff nodded.  
  
"Then it's settled. Cassandra Frasier will remain at Mount Horizon High School, in the Cliffhangers group, with the support and guidance of Sophie Scarbrow, Peter Scarbrow, and Roger Claypool," Peter decided. "Thank you very much for attending. I'll notify Major Samantha Carter, Janet Frasier and Colonel Jack O'Neill right away."  
  
"Hey," Shelby said, looking up from her book.  
  
"Hey," Cass grinned, heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Have fun with Freakin?" She asked, nosily.  
  
"You bet. Have fun with Barringer?"  
  
"You bet. I can't seem to figure you out yet Cassandra. You go from angelic sweetie pie to wild rebel in the blink of an eye," She commented.  
  
"That's funny, because I could say the same about you Shelby. Except 'angelic sweetie pie' would be 'sarcastic.'" Cass replied. "I can't figure myself out, so I'm not surprised you can't either."  
  
"Huh, so is Freakenstein still a virgin?" She grinned wickedly. Cass picked her pillow up and threw it at her, grinning and walking off in to the bathroom.  
  
"C...cold..." Cass screamed a minute later.  
  
"Oops, yeah. Sorry, I forgot to tell you, hot water is non-existent today. Boiler broke or something..." She cringed, smiling. "Ah well, it's the best thing for horny guys like your Ezra." 


	4. Progress

-

Gaters: Sam never actually had an illness like that in the show, but I had it happen in a couple of previous fics (After the Days.) So please just go with it, k?

__

_-_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sophie gave me this journal today. Should have gotten it a month ago, on admittance but they had run out and the stockist was in Japan or something. I don't really care where he was._

_I've never really done this before so I don't really know what to write. I'm told we keep these as personal records of progress. Shelby said "it's a drag but you can made some A reports from using the extracts."_

_We have to write and talk a lot about our feelings. And ourselves. Sounds kind of strange to someone looking in, but Jess it works, and I believe her._

_I kind of like this. Talking without being heard, or judged. Just getting it out of my head and on to the page. A silent friend, like a mini Teal'C I suppose. (God I miss the T Man.)_

_I'm sixteen now. By the time I was 11 I had had two families. Now I'm supposed to embrace a third here at Horizon. But this time it doesn't mean letting go of my previous one._

_I've seen tragedy. Like so many people here, I've seen tragedy. I've also seen evil. Pure evil._

_I've also seen good. Like not so many people here, I've seen several years of good in between the bad. Like Sam._

_I wonder what I should confide, diary. For I am sworn to secrecy. If anyone read this diary, the words I want to write, I would not write again, for I would be dead. As would they. I am being serious here diary, I swear I am. I will ask Samantha next time I converse with her. I must ask her about the dreams also. Or should I tell Sophie first? I can't slip up._

_I had better go. Sorry for rambling so much. Looking back over my entry, my language changed towards the end. That's my old habit. I used to speak like that, but now I usually speak more normally._

_Gotta go!_

_-Cassy_

-

Cassandra opened her eyes, slowly, waiting for the blur factor to go. She looked around. It was a small, dark, damp little cell. A stable cell, in fact? She could only see one person but she could hear at least three.

There was a large barred window, and a smaller one on the door, allowing them to interact. She was still tied up, no injuries, she didn't think. Apart from the bruises where they'd grabbed her earlier. She felt her neck, it was stinging. She had been injected, probably a sedative.

"Cute girl," One said. "What's the plan? Why kidnap a sixteen year old girl...she can't have anything much to do with..."

"Hey! Shut it! I don't know. She must know stuff," A second said.

"Shut up, both of you! We don't ask questions, we do what we are told!" The third shouted. "Where did they find you two?"

"Straight out of the AF Acad.' Obviously saw our potential, hey bud?" Two replied.

"Yep," One agreed, getting up. He strolled over to the cell window. Cass quickly closed her eyes. "Looks pretty dumb to me. Pretty, but dumb. How can she know anything Simmonds would want to know? She's a kid!"

"Wait...Frasier. I know that name....there is a...Janet Frasier – a doctor at the SGC," Two recalled.

"She wouldn't tell her kid information regarding a top secret military project, would she?" One frowned.

"Not unless she's stupid," Two shrugged. "Check mate." So, they were playing chess.

"I win," One reminded him a few seconds later. "I'm starved," He said. She decided it was time to open her eyes, it was probably safe.

"Stay there. I have some food in the jeep," Three stood up and left, slamming the door behind him, causing a huge draft.

"What time is it?" Two asked One.

"4." 4 o clock. And Cass thought she could see daylight, so it had to be 24 hours later. By now, the SG-1 team and probably most of the SGC would be out searching for her. She had to stay positive, and not panic. But wait...she could be in England for all she knew! You could go along way in a day.

Two got up and left, probably to the bathroom, leaving only One to stand guard. He sighed and walked over to the cell again, peering in. He saw that she was awake.

"Afternoon," he said coolly.

"W...where am I?" She asked, pretending to be sleepy still. She slowly closed her eyes, hoping he'd think that she had fallen asleep again. He stayed, watching her for a couple of minutes. He was convinced, and sat down. Two and Three returned with potato chips and beer. She could tell from the sounds of the cans opening and the packets crunching.

"Girl woke up. Then went back to sleep," One reported.

"Good. She won't give us any trouble. Besides, she'll need the rest, with what boss has in store," Three replied.

-

Cass woke up in a cold sweat, but she was used to it by now. It didn't make it any easier, however.

She looked over at Juliette, to find, for once, she was asleep already. Every third week of the month, however, Daisy was guarenteed to be wide-awake. "Cassy," she whispered. She was sat up reading under the light of her bedside lamp. It provided enough light for her to see the page but not enough to keep anyone else awake.

"Hey Dais," Cass nodded, sitting up herself.

"You okay? You were rolling about and making a lot of noise," She asked, putting her bookmark in to _Interview with a Vampire._ "I almost woke you up."

"Oh, just flashbacks. Flashback dreams," She sighed.

Daisy paused and looked over at Shelby, who was curled up in a defensive position. "I think Shelby gets a lot of those, too."

"For some reason, I get them every night. Sometimes, in the day even. They won't go away." She explained, shaking her hair lose and then tying it back up.

"Maybe there's something you need to do. Perhaps call home?" Daisy suggested with a shrug. The thought didn't sound that appealing.

"Perhaps. Maybe I will make a call tomorrow," Cassandra agreed. "Daisy?"

"Yessy?"

"Would you read my cards?" Cassy asked. Daisy put her book down and opened her drawer. She removed the tarot cards and crept over to sit on the end of her friend's bed. Cass turned her lamp on.

"No," she said a few seconds later, packing the cards up. "Can't."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know...sometimes, it, just doesn't work," Daisy attempted her best 'I'm not bothered' face.

"Tell me."

"...Death," Daisy said. "Death. Probably won't be you. When I got the death card it was my mom who died."

"How long?"

"With mom it was instant. With Shelby, it was weeks. I can't tell you that, and I can't tell you who will die," She replied, packing up her cards. She quickly and quietly made her way back to her own bed. She put her book and cards away and turned off the light.

-

"Cassy, you wanted to see me?" Peter asked. "Privately?" He added, looking at Juliette.

"I asked Juliette to come with me," Cass explained, nervously. She sat down in Peter's office, and Juliette hung back by the door. "I actually asked to see Sophie."

"Yeah, she's sick. She'll be off for a few days. Perhaps I can help?" Peter smiled, leaning back in his chair. There was silence for a few seconds and then he sat up. "Oh, if you need to talk to someone of the female species, Heather, you know, the Trackers counsellor is around somewhere."

"No, no, you're fine, it's nothing like that," Cassy laughed slightly, embarrased. "It's um, well...I've...uhh..."

"She's been having these dreams," Juliette contributed from the back of the room.

"Dreams...yeah. Every night, since I came. Before I came, actually. Not dreams, exactly. More like, uh, nightmares. Wake up in a cold sweat around midnight, lay awake for the rest of the night," she told him.

"Can you tell me what they're about?" He asked. Cass shook her head, and he smiled. "Okay. You don't have to tell me, that's okay. Does anyone know?"

"Daisy and Juliette know. And I told Sam. Well, I told them they were like flashbacks. That's all I've been able to tell anyone...not yet."

Peter shot her a calm, friendly smile. He was worrying about her as he did so, however. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how exhausted she looked. She had seemed full of energy when she had tackled the assault course. Of course, anger and pain could make a good fuel - he knew that well. She must have gotten through a lot of foundation, he gussed, which was strictly against the rules. He'd overlook a little thing like that for now.

"Cassy, these nightmares, they're about what happened to you, right?" He asked. The girl nodded. "I'm sorry to say they probably won't stop until you speak out about it. However, I'll talk with the Doctor, see if there is anything she can give you to help you sleep through the night. You must be exhausted – hiking miles every weekend, working extremely hard every weekday."

"I am rather tired," she admitted.

"We don't like resorting to medication but we'll try and find something herbal. I remember Soph having something a while back, and it worked well. Don't worry Cassandra, we'll get you sleeping again," he assured her.

She smiled and stood up. "Thanks Peter."

She was almost out of the door when Peter called after her. "Cassandra?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for telling me. Hopefully, next time, you'll feel able to leave Juliette to do her homework?" He grinned.

"You got it. Hey, any chance of a call to Colorado?" She asked sweetly.

"If you agree to sit this hike out," Peter agreed.

"Cooly," she beamed. "No hike."

"Okay, actually I need to go out for a few minutes. You can use my phone," he winked, gathering up his paperwork and leaving. Once the door was shut, Cassy picked up the phone, dialled and then sat back in his comfy fake leather chair.

-

Samantha Carter was sat in her wheelchair, infront of Jack O'Neill's computer screen, typing a report when the phone rang. She, for once, was glad of the distraction. She was usually a workaholic, but right now she wanted a rest. "Yello?" She answered, laughing at herself. That was how Jack answered the phone.

"Hiylo, Sam," Cassy greeted her 'aunt' in the same way she had since she was 11. "How are you?"

"Cassy, hey!" Sam said, cheerfully. "I'm okay thanks, a mountain of paperwork..."

"Oh, I can call back some other time," Cass began.

"No, no, honey...You're more important than paperwork. How are you doing?" Sam asked, taking a sip of her coffee, and immediately spitting it out. "Cold coffee. Ugh."

"What you listening to?" Cassy asked, changing the subject. This did not go un-noticed.

"Huh? Oh...it's O'Neill, singing in the shower," Sam giggled. "I think he fancies himself a rock star."

"I think he should stick to saving the world," Cass grinned. "When's the next mission?"

"After we come see you," Sam replied, after checking her diary, which was sat open on the desk. She had just had a long conversation with her brother Marc, and he had persuaded her to visit, claiming the kids were begging him to ask. "I can't wait to see you. But I hope you're not going to worry about it. Peter says you can choose who comes up as you're adopted and all."

"I want you to come Sam, I miss you. And Jack, I miss Jack so much. And oh my gosh Teal'C. I really miss just...being with him. I hate being away from you all..." Cassy sighed. "No I'm not worrying about it. I'm embarrased, maybe, but...I really want you to come."

"Oh, honey, don't be embarrased. You've been through a lot. I couldn't have made it through all you have," Sam admitted. "We're proud of you, we love you and we miss you soooo much."

"Oh come on, you're like the bravest, toughest person I know. But, thanks."

"No probs. So, who shall I ask up to Horizon?" Sam asked.

"Well, you, and Jack. And uhh, could you bring Teal'C? I mean...if he wants to come?" She asked, excitedly. "He doesn't have to."

"No I'm sure he'll be there in a heartbeat honey. He keeps asking me how you're doing," Sam grinned. The usually silent giant had been asking after Cassy every couple of days. "I'll email him now – hows that?"

"Cooly."

"Oh, what about Daniel?" Sam asked, feeling a little sorry for him. Cassy hadn't been so close to him recently. Him or Janet. "Can he come? I know he wants to."

"He does?" She paused. "Well, yeah. Okay, bring Daniel. I think that's my limit though. Four is a lot, most people have two."

"Special circumstances sweetie. Okay, email is sent."

"Yeah. You might want to book the hotel now, there's only one in Agnes," Cass thought. Agnes was a small, small place.

"Will do," Sam said, noting it down in her date planner. "Oh, I got your One Month Review today. They said you're settling in well. Keep it up okay?"

"Yeah I will. Thanks for the clothes by the way. Especially the camoflague stuff. I used them on the assault course the other day."

"We heard about that. Well done honey. Is everything okay? It sounds very quiet there," she noticed.

"It would do. I just had a chat with Peter. Juliette came with me for support. I asked at the end if I could call you. He was so pleased that I'd come to him that he let me use his office while he was out. More private," Cass explained, doodling on a notepad. She figured it was okay, as Peter had filled nearly 20 sheets doing the same.

"Pleased? You talked to him?" Sam hoped.

"I just told him I can't sleep and I haven't for a long time, because of nightmares. That's all. No biggie, sorry to disappoint."

"No, Cassandie, sweetie, I'm glad you felt you could trust him. That's a good first step," Sam assured her, proudly. "Good girl. Hold on a sec? The pizza guy is here." Sam lay the phone on the desk for a minute. "COLONEL! Pizza is here!" She yelled. The doorbell rang again and Jack O'Neill ran out in only a robe. He grabbed the keys and opened the door. He paid the delivery guy and took the pizza, slamming the door shut with his hip. He proceeded in to the study and dropped the box on to the desk, taking a slice and then sitting on the couch in the corner.

"You could have got that," he told her with a grin.

"It was your turn. Besides, it is a little high," she laughed.

"Okay. Who's on the phone?" He asked, getting up and taking a second slice of pizza.

"Cassandra," Sam replied. She took a bite of her pizza and then picked up the phone in her other hand. "I'm back sweetie. So what did Peter say?"

"He's gonna call the Doctor and see if she'll give me some sleeping tablets," Cassandra answered, rolling her eyes at David who had just knocked on the window. He was now pulling some ridiculuos faces.

"Was that a laugh, Cassandra Frasier?" Sam beamed.

"Yes, David is standing on the other side of the window pulling faces," Cassy explained.

"I have to eat some of this pizza before O'Neill eats it all, but carry on talking, ok?" Sam told the girl, finishing her first slice and glaring at the Colonel as he eyed her third piece. "You've had your share – 3 slices each! So Cass, how are your friends?"

"They're all okay apart from Juliette really. As well as freaks like us can be anyway. Jules is having a hard time at the moment, she's bulimic so she's never very well, but we're working on it."

"Oh poor little thing," Sam sighed, between bites. "I can imagine what she's going through."

"God...yeh. Hey, I was thinking maybe while you're here, you could talk to her? Her mom has been banned, because it's really all her fault and she always gets worse after her mom comes, so she won't have anyone coming to see her and everyone will be off spending time with their families," Cass suggested.

"Umm, I'll uhh, I'll think about it dear," Sam mumbled.

"Okay. She's a really nice girl. Shelby is pretty cool, although she can be kind of a cow sometimes. Jess is my best friend – her and Daisy and Juliette. I can't wait to introduce you," Cass was getting excited now.

"I can't wait either...and the boys? Are they cute? Give me the gossip."

"Well, Ezra is such a sweetie and I love him. We're dating," Cassy announced, giggling.

"Oh my god, Cassandra! Congrats! So when is the wedding?" Sam asked, causing Colonel O'Neill to choke on HER pizza. She winked and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"He's funny and really really sweet. He makes me feel good, really, really good," Cassy continued.

"You mentioned him last time. I'm glad he makes you so happy!" Sam said, honestly.

"Oh Sam," Cassandra sighed. "It's so confusing!"

"What is?"

"Figuring out what to tell them and what not to," Cass replied, "If I do talk, I can only give them half the details anyway. And a story without half of the story, it makes no sense."

"We trust you to tell them exactly what you need to, else you wouldn't be there," she reminded her. "Listen, just talk. If something slips out it isn't the end of the world. They'll just think you're crazy."

"And lock me away in a rubber room," Cass laughed. "I won't breach security, don't worry."

"Talk to them?"

"Sam? Could you please bring some games up with you and books? Because it's really boring up here, there isn't a tv!" Cassandra asked, changing the subject again.

"Sure. Right, well, Col...Jack would like to talk to you now, so I'll pass you over. See you soon, take care and I love you," Sam said as she wheeled her way across to the couch, and handed the phone to the colonel.

"Hey Cass Cass!"

Cassy put the phone down a few minutes later, realising the time, and went off to find Ezra. She found him in his cabin, with Scott and Auggie. They were all lying on their beds talking. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Scott yelled in response. Cassandra opened the door and headed inside. "Hey Cass."

Cassy smiled and then kicked off her shoes, jumping on to Ezra's single bed. She snuggled up to him, and attempted not to fall off the edge.

"Get a room," Scott groaned, throwing a pillow at her.

"What do you call this?" Cass asked, sticking her tongue out.

"Our room. Get another one that we aren't in," Auggie sighed.

"Ignore them," Ezra told her, stroking her hair. It was nice to have a girlfriend! "How did it go with Juliette and Peter?"

"Okay. Spoke to Sam, she said how proud she was, blah, blah, blah, blah..." Cass smiled. "I told her about you."

"Oh you did? What did you say?"

"That you were sweet, cute and charming. Oh and that you make me feel _so_ good, like no one else can. Nothing makes me happy like you do," she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hmm. I could say the same about you," Ezra said merrily. Scott and Auggie looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Just make out and get it over with," Scott told them, standing up.

"Gladly," the couple laughed.

"Come on Aug, let's go find David, see if he's up for a game," He decided, picking up his basketball. Auggie nodded and followed him out.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Aug winked. "Careful, counsellors are about."

"I think I love you," Ezra blurted once they were alone.

"I know you do," She nodded. "Love you too. Now can we make out or what?"

-

Peter arrived home at 7 to find Sophie laying on the couch, in her robe, watching tv. He sat down beside her and kissed her on the forehead. "Hi."

"Hey," she smiled.

"How's your headache?" He asked, as he took his shoes off.

"It's gone. Just needed some rest," She replied. "Back at work tomorrow probably. Still have the sniffles though. What did I miss?"

"Cassandra Frasier came to see me today, well, you..." he replied. "With Juliette to hold her hand. Good kids."

"What did she want?" Soph frowned, turning the tv off.

"To talk."

"Damn I can't believe I missed that!" she sighed. "I'll have to apologise."

"Hey, hey, it isn't your fault you were ill," Peter reminded her. "Anyway, she talked to me instead. She said she was having nightmares and that she hadn't slept well in a long, long time."

"Poor kid. About her abduction I suppose. What did you say?" she asked, blowing her nose.

"I said I'd call the doctor and see if she can prescribe her something to help her sleep," Peter replied. "I don't like to turn to medication, but..."

"What else can ya do?" She smiled. "That's a start."

Peter nodded. "Yes, it is."


End file.
